Erbfolgeordnung
Als Erbfolgeordnung bezeichnet man die Reihenfolge, in der die erbberechtigten Personen zur Erbfolge berufen werden. (Siehe auch: Erbrecht) Beschreibung Die germanische Erbfolge war ursprünglich eine Erbfolge der Blutsverwandten. So entschied grundsätzlich die Nähe der Verwandtschaft über die Berufung zur Erbschaft; der nähere Verwandte schloß den entfernteren aus. Spätere Rechtsordnungen durchbrachen diesen Grundsatz gelegentlich und bildeten gewisse Klassen von Erben, denen sie je eine bestimmte Quote des Nachlasses zuwiesen. So z.B. nach dem Edictus Rothari 158, 159: Töchter, Bastarde und Schwertmagen; im französischen Recht väterliche und mütterliche Sippe usw. Innerhalb der Erben aber sind zwei Erbenkreise, ein engerer und ein weiterer, zu unterscheiden, von denen der erstere den letzteren ausschloß. Engerer Erbenkreis Der engere Erbenkreis umfaßte die nächsten Verwandten, darunter Sohn, Tochter, Vater, Mutter, Bruder und Schwester. Das sind die sog. "sex honda" (6 Hände) des friesischen Rechts, die framarvae (Vordererben) des dänischen, die tölumenn des norwegischen Rechts und die "im Gesetz einzeln aufgezählten Erben" (er talðir heita tu arfs i lögum) des isländischen Rechts. Charakteristisch für diesen Erbenkreis ist, dass schon in den ältesten Quellen neben den Männern fast immer auch Frauen im engeren Kreis erbberechtigt sind, wenn auch mit relativer Zurücksetzung. Die Erben dieses engeren Kreises sind sämtlich Personen, die mit dem Erblasser ein und demselben Haushalt angehören oder angehört haben, durch Munt mit ihm verbunden sind (s. 'Familie'). Ihr Erbrecht beruht nicht nur auf der Verwandtschaft, sondern auch auf der Familienzugehörigkeit und stellt gewissermaßen einen Zuwachs des Familienvermögens dar. Dementsprechend wurden auch andere in der Munt des Erblassers stehende nahe Verwandte dem engeren Erbenkreis zugerechnet. So beruht darauf vielleicht die Einbeziehung der Tanten in der Lex Salica (59), sicher die des in der Munt des Großvaters (in sinu avi) geborenen Enkels (Leges Langobardorum des Grimoald 5). Eine wirkliche Erweiterung des engeren Erbenkreises geschah zur Zeit der Volksrechte bei den Westgoten, Langobarden, Sachsen und salischen Franken, die fast überall die gesamte Nachkommenschaft dem engeren Erbenkreis zurechneten. So bezogen das salische Recht (Lex Salica I, 7), die schwedischen Rechte, das langobardische Recht (Liutprandi Leges, 17) die Geschwisterkinder ein. Vor allem bedeutet die zuerst in der Lex Visigothorum (IV 2, 2) bezeugte, später bei den verschiedensten germanischen Stämmen verbreitete Bevorzugung der Großeltern und der weiteren Vorfahren vor dem gesamten weiteren Erbenkreis, bisweilen sogar vor den Geschwistern, nichts anderes als eine Aufnahme derselben in den engeren Kreis. Brusterbe Innerhalb des engeren Erbenkreises fiel die Erbschaft zunächst als "Brusterbe" (aschwed. brystarf) an die Kinder bez. die Nachkommen überhaupt, den „Busen" (Sachsenspiegel, I, 17 §. 1); Kinder schlossen Enkel aus. Der Satz, dass neben Kindern die Nachkommen eines verstorbenen Kindes als Repräsentanten desselben einen Kindesteil erhalten (Eintrittsrecht, Repräsentationsrecht), galt in vollem Umfang bei den Westgoten Geschichte der westgothischen Gesetzgebung. IV (Regesta Imperii). Karl Zeumer (1901). - In: Neues Archiv der Gesellschaft für ältere deutsche Geschichtskunde vol. 26 (1901) S. 90-149. (Digitalisat der Akademie der Wissenschaften und der Literatur, Mainz) und austrasischen Franken, sowie in einem Teil der dänischen Rechte, bei den Langobarden seit 668 und bei den Sachsen seit 938 (Widukind II, 10) nur für Sohnessöhne, bei den Burgunden und Norwegern für Sohnessöhne in Konkurrenz mit Töchtern. Rückenerbe Fehlte es an Abkömmlingen, so fiel die Erbschaft als "Rückenerbe" an den „Schoss", die Eltern, dann an die Geschwister, schließlich an die weiteren Vorfahren. Doch finden sich hier die verschiedenartigsten Modifikationen; bisweilen gehen die Geschwister den Eltern vor, bisweilen treten sie hinter den Großeltern zurück usw. Ist es auch die Regel, dass der engere Erbenkreis die nächsten weiblichen Verwandten umfaßt, so sind diese doch meist hinter den gleichnahen, bisweilen sogar hinter entfernteren männlichen Verwandten zurückgesetzt. Auch wo sie gleichgestellt sind, nehmen sie bisweilen nur "mit einer Hand", also einen halben Anteil (friesische Rechte). Weiterer Erbenkreis Bei Fehlen des engeren Erbenkreises gelangt die Erbschaft als "unerwartetes" oder "gehendes" Erbe oder als Verwandtenerbe an den weiteren Erbenkreis, die „Vettern", die niþiar des gotländischen Rechts, die Magen im engeren Sinne (Sachsenspiegel. I, 3 §. 3), und zwar auch hier nach der Nähe der Verwandtschaft. Über einen bestimmten Verwandtschaftsgrad gelangt die Erbschaft nie hinaus; es gibt eine Erbrechtsgrenze, die zugleich Sippengrenze und als solche über das Erbrecht hinaus auch für die sonstigen aus der Verwandtschaft entspringenden Rechtsbeziehungen bedeutsam ist. Parentelordnung Über das Prinzip, nach dem die Nähe der Verwandtschaft innerhalb des weiteren Erbenkreises berechnet wird, herrschte viel Streit. Einig waren sich die Forscher meist in der Annahme, dass man, um die Nähe eines Verwandten festzustellen, vom Erblasser zum gemeinsamen Stammvater hinauf und von diesem zum betreffenden Verwandten herab die Zeugungen bzw. Geburten zählte. Streit bestand jedoch darüber, ob man diese beiden Zahlenreihen addieren solle, so dass man zum römischen Gradualsystem gelangt, oder ob man einer der beiden Reihen den Vorzug vor der anderen geben sollte, und zwar ob der längeren Reihe, der Erbprätendentenreihe oder der Erblasserreihe. Bei der letzteren Berechnung, die fast allgemein herrschende Lehre wurde, gelangte man zur sog. Parentelordnung. Die Erben zerfielen in einzelne Ordnungen (Parentelen) je nach der Nähe der Verwandtschaft des gemeinsamen Stammvaters mit dem Erblasser, die Parentel seiner Eltern und deren Nachkommenschaft, seiner Großeltern und deren Nachkommenschaft usw. Die nähere Parentel schoß selbst mit ihren jüngsten Gliedern die weitere Parentel aus; innerhalb der Parentel entschied die Nähe zum Stammvater (Gradesnähe). Diese Parentelordnung war in den verschiedensten Gebieten der germanischen Welt verbreitet, allerdings waren daneben mindestens ebenso sehr andere Berechnungsarten üblich, nicht nur die oben genannten, sondern auch Berechnungsarten, die von diesen wieder abweichen. Vetterschaft Bei den verschiedenen germanischen Stämmen, findet sich eine Zählung der Verwandtschaft nach Vetterschaften. Dieses System zählt auf der Querlinie, nicht zum Stammvater hinauf und von diesem wieder hinunter; sondern es berücksichtigt nur diejenigen Seitenverwandten, die mit dem, von dem aus gezählt wird, auf gleicher Generationshöhe stehen, also gewissermaßen gleichaltrig sind, die Vettern im modernen Sinn. Es zählt sie als Vettern 1, 2. oder 3. Grades; auf die Verwandten der höheren und niederen Querlinien (Onkel, Neffen usw.) sowie auf Vorfahren und Nachkommen nimmt diese Zählung keine Rücksicht. Agnatische Erbfolge Die Erbfolge im weiteren Erbenkreise war ursprünglich rein agnatisch; So gab es eine Anzahl von Rechten, die nur die Schwertmagen berufen, so das burgundische, langobardische, anglo-warnische und gotländische Recht. Allmählich entwickelte sich dann ein Erbrecht der Spillmagen bisweilen mit Unterschied von Männern und Frauen. Danach musste bei gleicher Gradesnähe der Spillmage zurücktreten, wozu alemannische und norwegische Rechte, sowie das isländische und ostgotische Recht Beispiele liefern. Im Allgemeinen aber setzte sich die Gleichberechtigung des Mannes- und Weibesstammes durch. Bild des menschlichen Körpers Von dieser Zählung unterscheidet die herrschende Lehre eine Zählung, die vom Bild des menschlichen Körpers ausgeht (Sachsenspiegel. I, 3 §. 3). Das System findest sich außerdem in der Lex Salica, Lex Ribuaria, dem Liber Papiensis und Edictum Rothari. Es zählt vom Kopf über Hals und Schulter am Arm entlang bis zu den Fingerspitzen die Verwandten als Gelenke, als Glieder oder Kniee. Man faßte diese Kniezählung als römische Gradualzählung (eventuell unter Auslassung des gemeinsamen Stammvaters) auf; aber dazu stimmen die Quellennachrichten nicht, z. B. die langobardischen Beispiele des Liber Papiensis. Man hat sie auch mit der Parentelordnung in Verbindung gebracht, indem man sie entweder als Zählung der einzelnen Stammväter und ihrer Parentelen vom Erblasser aufwärts oder als Zählung innerhalb der einzelnen Parentel vom Stammvater abwärts auffaßte. Aber beides ist mit den überlieferten Zahlen unvereinbar. Insbesondere ließe sich nach der letzteren Meinung die Kniezählung nur zur Vergleichung solcher Verwandten verwenden, die derselben Parentel angehören; die Beispiele des Liber Papiensis aber gebrauchen sie für Verwandte verschiedener Parentelen. Oder man nahm eine beide Linien berücksichtigende Zählung nach „Doppelknien" an; dann war die Zählung nur verwendbar für Verwandte in gleicher Entfernung vom gemeinsamen Stammvater auf der gleichen Querlinie, und man gelangte auf einem Umweg zum gleichen Ergebnis wie bei der Vetter Schaftszählung. So handelt es sich dabei eher um die Vetterschaftszählung aber nicht auf dem Umweg über die Doppelkniee (ein den Quellen völlig unbekannter Begriff), sondern auf direktem Wege. Die Kniezählung ist also nichts anderes als die Zählung auf dem gleichsam wagerecht ausgestreckten Arm, auf der Querlinie, eine Zählung zunächst der Geschwister, dann der gleichaltrigen Vettern 1., 2., 3., etc. Grades (vgl. Sachsenspiegel, 13 §. 3: "Dit is de irste sibbe tale, die man to magen rekenet: bruder hindere unde suster kindere". Dass es sich um das Verhältnis der Geschwisterkinder zueinander, nicht zu einem dritten handelt, zeigt der unmittelbar vorausgehende Satz: ire d. h. der Geschwister, kindere sint doch gelike na, ire iewelk des anderen erve to nemene). Bezeichnend ist auch, dass die Formeln des Liber Papiensis nur Zählungen auf der Querlinie kennen. Unterschiede bestanden nur in Bezug auf den Ausgangspunkt der Zählung. Die salische Zählung, die kanonische Zählung der fränkischen Konzilien und später der Kirche allgemein, nennt den Bruder als 1. Knie; die langobardische vorspringende Zählung rechnet die Ausgangsperson mit, so dass der Bruder das 2. Knie darstellt Formeln zum Liber Papiensis Rothari, 153. Zurückbleibende Zählung Schließlich gab es die Zurückbleibende Zählung, die nur im weiteren Erbenkreise zählt und deshalb die Vettern als das 1. Knie betrachtet; sie wird am Anfang des 11. Jhds. am Mittelrhein erwähnt, wahrscheinlich als ripuarisch, findet sich aber auch bei den Sachsen (Sachsenspiegel. I, 3 §. 3), Friesen (Hunsingoer Bußtaxen, §. 42 lassen auf die othersusterbern = Andergeschwisterkinder die thredda halua knileg, und die thredda knileg folgen; rechnen die ersteren also als 2. Knie) und Angelsachsen (VI Aethr. 12: der 6. Mann, die Ausgangsperson mitgezählt, also der Vetter 4. Grades stellt das 4. Knie dar). Dazu stimmt es, dass die Sippe nach langobardischem Recht im 7., nach salischem im 6., nach ripuarischem und anglo-warnischem im 5. Knie endet. Ungleiche Grade der Seitenverwandtschaft Die "Sippe", die nach dem Sachsenspiegel (I, 3 §. 3) vom Haupt zur Fingerspitze reicht, ist die Querlinie der Gleichaltrigen, das erste Gelenk im Hals sind die Geschwister, das 2., 3., 4. die Vettern 1., 2., 3.. Grades usw. Die ungleichen Grade der Seitenverwandtschaft (Onkel und Neffen der verschiedenen Grade) werden den Vettern gleichgesetzt, deren Vorfahren oder Nachkommen sie sind, an deren Gelenk sie die Sippe berühren. So heißt es im Sachsenspiegel (I, 3 §. 3): Die... sik to der sibbe gestuppen maegen an geliker stat, die nemet dat erve gelike. Wo dabei nicht nur, wie im Erbrecht, die Nähe eines Seitenverwandten zum Erblasser, sondern, wie im Recht der Ehehindernisse, die gegenseitige Verwandtschaft festzustellen war, ergaben sich bei ungleichen Graden verschiedene Resultate, je nachdem man von dem einen oder dem anderen ausging. Das tritt auch in den Quellen zutage. Für die Großeltern und höheren Vorfahren bietet die Zählung keinen rechten Platz; daraus erklärt sich ihre überaus verschiedene Behandlung. Nach manchen Rechten besaßen sie überhaupt kein Erbrecht, nach anderen erlangten sie durch Aufnahme in den engeren Erbenkreis einen Vorrang vor allen anderen Seitenverwandten, während sie nach dritten mit den Seitenverwandten gleichrangig waren. Spätere Zählweisen Das System nach Parentelen, ohne Berücksichtigung der Parentelenhäupter und ohne Gliederung innerhalb der Parentel, war der Ausgangspunkt für sämtliche spätere Zählweisen. Man ließ die Nähe zum Stammvater entscheiden und bezog eventuell den letzteren in die Rechnung ein. Die spanische Zählweise war ein "System der längsten Linie". Es basierte auf einer Gleichstellung der Onkel mit den Vettern, allerdings ohne die Neffen, so dass man von den Vettern weiter abwärts zählte. Untersuchungen zur Erbfolge der ostgermanischen Rechte, Band 1 (Google Books). Julius Ficker. BoD – Books on Demand, 2013. ISBN 3846025933, ISBN 9783846025932. S. 332f. 438 ff. Man konnte bei Seitenverwandten auf der ungeraden Querlinie zwischen den beiden Zählungen vom Erblasser zu ihnen und von ihnen zum Erblasser die Mitte ziehen, indem man die Kinder der Zweitknielinge (Vettern 2. Grades) und die Eltern der Drittknielinge (Vettern 3. Grades) als Dritthalbknielinge zwischen die beiden Vettern schob. Dann gelangte man zur Gleichsetzung von Geschwisterkindern und Eitergeschwistern unter Vorrang vor den Vettern und zum Berechnungsmodus des magdeburgischen und des seeländisch-schonischen Rechtes. Überträgt man dies Prinzip auf die Parentelenhäupter, so gelangt man zum reinen Gradualsystem, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass den ganzen Graden des römischen Rechts hier halbe Grade (Kniee) entsprechen. Vollbürtige und halbbürtige Verwandtschaft Als die völlige Gleichberechtigung zwischen Schwertmagen und Spillmagen geltendes Recht geworden war, konnten sich gewisse Eigentümlichkeiten der Erbfolge ausbilden. So die Unterscheidung zwischen vollbürtiger und halbbürtiger Verwandtschaft; die letztere erhielt nur halbe Anteile (nahm "mit einer Hand") oder trat um einen Grad zurück. Ferner das Fallrecht (Frankreich, Niederlande, Österreich), das das von väterlicher Seite stammende Gut an die Vatermagen, das von mütterlicher Seite stammende an die Muttermagen gelangen ließ. Es findet sich mit Vorliebe dort, wo ein Erbrecht den Vorfahren fehlt. Außerdem die Halbierung der Erbschaft zwischen Vater- und Muttermagen im französischen Recht und die in Weiterbildung dieses Prinzips erfolgende friesische Teilung der Sippe in die 4 Kluften der 4 Großeltern und die 8 Fachten der 8 Urgroßeltern. Gerade diese Erscheinungen trugen neben manchen anderen Ursachen zur Verwischung des Gegensatzes der beiden Erbenkreise bei. Grundbesitz Die Erbfolge in Grundbesitz beschränkte sich nach der Lex Salica (59, 5) und dem Edictum Chilperici (3) auf die nächsten Angehörigen, die Söhne, bzw. die Kinder und Geschwister, bei deren Fehlen Heimfall an König oder Gemeinde eintrat. Vor allem aber machte sich in der Erbfolge in Grundbesitz die Bevorzugung der Schwertmagen oder des männlichen Geschlechts in weit höherem Maße und bis in den engeren Erbenkreis hinein geltend. So läßt Lex Angliorum et Werinorum hoc est Thuringorum (34) Lex Angliorum et Werinorum hoc est Thuringorum. Recht der Angeln und Warnen, das heißt der Thüringer. Geschichtsquellen der Bayerischen Akademie der Wissenschaften. die Tochter im Grundbesitz erst folgen, wenn kein Schwertmage innerhalb des weiteren Erbenkreises vorhanden ist, und manche spätere deutsche Rechte, die im bezüglich der Erbfolge keinen Unterschied der Geschlechter mehr kennen, geben doch bei der Immobiliarerbfolge männlichen vor gleich nahen weiblichen Verwandten oder wenigstens Söhnen vor Töchtern den Vorzug. Im Norden findet sich eine starke Bevorzugung der Agnaten bei der Erbfolge in die norwegischen Odalgüter. Individuelle Verwandtschaftsrechte Die Prinzipien der Erbfolgeordnung waren im ganzen auch maßgebend, soweit es sich um die sonstigen individuellen Verwandtschaftsrechte handelte; der nächste Erbe war im allgemeinen auch zur Vormundschaft, zur Blutklage und Erbsühne (s. 'Blutrache'), zur Ernährung des bedürftigen Verwandten (s. 'Armenrecht') berufen. Nur macht sich bei Vormundschaft, Blutklage und Erbsühne meist die Neigung geltend, Frauen oder Unmündige auszuschließen. Für den Empfang der Magsühne (s. 'Blutrache') bot die Vetterschaftszählung eine willkommene Möglichkeit, innerhalb der Sippe eine Anzahl größerer Gruppen zu unterscheiden, die, im Wesentlichen mit den Parentelen übereinstimmend, bestimmte Anteile zur Verteilung unter sich empfingen. Dabei zog man schon früh den Kreis der Teilnehmer enger als den der Sippe. Daneben machte sich die Tendenz geltend, die Schwertmagen vor den Spillmagen, die Vatermagen vor den Muttermagen zu bevorzugen. So erhielten im späteren westnordischen Recht die agnatischen bauggildi 3/5, die nefgildi 2/5, während das Recht des Hunsingos, das angelsächsische und das ostgotische Recht den Vatermagen ⅔, den Muttermagen ⅓ zuwiesen. In der Folgezeit entwickelten sich andere Verteilungsprinzipien, so die Viertelung oder Achtelung nach Kluften oder Fachten. Empfangsberechtigt waren grundsätzlich nur Männer. Quellen * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 1. Johannes Hoops, 1918-1919. S. 615 f. * Das Erbfolgeprinzip des Sachsenspiegels und des Magdeburger Rechts (Google Books). Franz Schanz. L.F. Fues, 1883. * Das anglonormannische Erbfolgesystem: Ein Beitrag zur Geschichte der Parentelenordnung... (Internet Archive). Heinrich Brunner. Duncker & Humblot, 1869. * Deutsche Rechtsgeschichte (Internet Archive). 1. Band (2. Auflage). Heinrich Brunner. Leipzig 1906. Neuauflage Verlag BiblioBazaar, 2010. ISBN 1173128565, ISBN 9781173128562. S. 114 ff. * Lehrbuch der Deutschen Rechtsgeschichte (Google Books). 7. Auflage. Richard Schröder. Leipzig, W. de Gruyter, 1932. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Rechtswesen Kategorie:Familie